


love sentence: ticket edition

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [240]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Svtfoe, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Love Sentence tickets are doing up on sale soon.





	love sentence: ticket edition

“Tom, check this out!” Marco said as he stormed into Tom’s room. He was sitting on his bed, petting his anger management bunny Marshmallow (which have helped him more than he could have thought possible when he had first gotten him). He was unprepared by the sudden sounds, and immediately looked over, and saw his boyfriend with an extremely wide smile, holding his phone. “This is amazing!”

As Marco approached, Tom carefully put Marshmallow down on the floor, and made room for Marco. He was interested in what had caused him to be happy. He immediately handed the phone over to him, ready to show him the amazing news, best of the year, while the bunny hopped away.

_ NEW LOVE SENTENCE CONCERT, THIS TIME, ON  _ ** _MEWNI!_ **

_ FANS, GET READY FOR THE TIME OF YOUR LIVES! _

Wow.

WOW.

“Oh my gosh, are you serious? Like, actually serious? Them coming the Mewni? I am SO excited dude! I love Love Sentence! They’re the best band to have ever existed through all dimensions! We have to go, please.”

Marco nodded.

“I know right! They’re the best band ever and the concert is in three months. Tickets release tomorrow and I’m gonna be first in line to get the best places. Like,  _ the pit _ .”

The pit! That was the obviously best place at the entire concert. Yeah, not if you were short, but neither were. And, if they still got a bad view, Tom could just fly with Marco on his shoulders! It was literally perfect.

“Please, I’ve always wanted to be in the pit. I think I’m gonna scream from excitement! This is gonna be awesome, I can’t wait.”

“Heh, I know. This is gonna be a nice date, I know it.”

Yes, a date with Marco  _ and  _ seeing Love Sentence, it was the perfect combination.


End file.
